


Silence

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Series: Psycho Boys in love [1]
Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, psycho boys in love -series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilmer takes a moment to reflect on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It’s late the moon shines bright through the bedroom window, a soft whistle of wind passes by shaking the house a bit. The scent of a fresh kill still looms within the walls of the farmhouse, but that doesn’t really matter to him not at this moment. His back facing the bed, Vilmer stands stark naked in front of the window looking up at the moon. His leg’s started to ache again but he doesn’t have the courage to wake Mickey up. The brace being free from it clutches also adds another layer of exposure to Vilmer’s bad leg, it shakes a bit as he tried to hold it steady to the ground. 

Agent Rothman would be by the following night to survey the families like usual, as of recent Vilmer’s never seen the son of bitch in such high spirits before. Something might have to do with having Mickey around, things are different for sure. 

Vilmer notices there’s a lot of silence these days since Mickey showed up, he can’t place his finger on it but he’s thankful for it. This silence is welcoming; lifting his head he hears a faint voice behind him. ‘’Vilmer.’’ Mickey whispers in the darkness, Vilmer smiles to himself he loves silence, he loves the darkness but he loves him and Mickey in it together most of all. Without word he pads back to bed.


End file.
